El Classico
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sial! Sial! Sial! Entah apa yang telah dilakukan buyut Sakura, hingga sekarang dia berpacaran dengan seniornya yang nyebelin dengan cara yang abstrak begini.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Humor & Friendship

Character : Sasuke. U & Sakura. H

Warning : _Alternate Universe_; kendali seratus persen ada di tangan _author_.

Kazuma House Production present…

**El Classico**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sasuke nyariin lu di luar!" teriak Ino sambil menghampiri sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda.

Dari tempatnya, Sakura melirik ke jendela luar kelasnya. Sesosok laki-laki tinggi berwajah tirus dengan sepasang mata hitam, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura menghembuskan napas berat, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino lagi. Gadis pirang itu sudah berada di samping meja Sakura. "Itu! Orangnya udah nungguin!"

"Gue malas berurusan sama dia," kata Sakura.

Seisi sekolah tahu, Sakura benci dengan kakak kelasnya yang paling populer, Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka sering adu mulut bila bertemu. Sasuke yang pendiam berubah jadi cerewet begitu berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Seperti perempuan kebanyakan, pada awalnya Sakura mengagumi Sasuke karena parasnya yang keren. Terlebih saat Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke yang membuka bajunya di lapangan seusai bermain sepak bola. Dia tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang tegap dan sudah sedikit terbentuk.

Semuanya berubah saat hari Valentine tahun lalu. Sakura terpaksa memberikan coklat dari Ino untuk Sai, teman Sasuke. Sai yang adalah objeknya, dengan senang hati menerima coklat titipan Ino. Namun Sasuke yang ada di sana mengejeknya Jidat Lebar.

Semenjak hari itu, presepsi Sakura tentang Sasuke berubah 180°. Baginya, Sasuke adalah manusia berkepala ayam–karena rambutnya yang mirip ayam–yang sok keren.

Tahu-tahu, sepasang kaki yang terbalut celana abu-abu khas seragam anak laki-laki berdiri di depan mejanya. Begitu pula dengan sepasang tangan di kedua ujung mejanya. Dengan melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan orang itu, Sakura tahu siapa yang ada di depannya.

Sakura mendongak dengan malas. "Ada apa, Sasuke Ayam?" tanyanya.

Wajah mereka hanya terpaut kurang dari setengah meter. Andaikan ini anime yang sering ditonton Sakura, pastilah ada getaran listrik yang menghubungkan satu garis tajam di antara mata mereka yang bersitobrok.

"Kenapa lu nggak keluar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mentup bukunya yang setebal kamus dengan kasar. "Langsung aja, deh! Lu mau ngomong apa?" Dia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jarinya pada meja, tidak sabar.

"Besok subuh, Barca lawan Madrid," kata Sasuke. Baru Sakura akan membuka mulut, Sasuke berkata, "Kita taruhan! Gua megang Barca. Kalo Barca menang, gua bisa minta apa aja dari lu."

Sakura yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah mau kalah dari siapapun–apalagi dengan Sasuke–langsung menyanggupi tantangan Sasuke tanpa mengerti yang nama Barca atau Madrid.

Sasuke menyalami tangan Sakura sebagai pengganti kata "_Deal_". Lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura seraya berbisik, "Kalo Madrid kalah, lu harus jadi pacar gua." Dia menyeringai.

Mata Sakura seketika terbelalak kaget. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak perempuan lain yang memekik kaget karena posisi Sasuke seakan sedang mencium pipi Sakura. Wajah gadis berambut sewarna permen karet itu memerah. Bukan karena tersipu malu, tapi karena menahan emosi.

Sasuke menarik dirinya kembali. Sambil melemparkan senyum tipis, ia berjalan keluar kelas diiringi tatapan _dreamy_ dari para anak perempuan yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan sejuta khayalan manis di pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura mengeram marah dengan tangan mengepal, merasa dikerjai oleh Sasuke.

_Sasuke sialan!_

.

.

Pagi-pagi, sekolah langsung gempar ketika Sasuke memasuki wilayah sekolah dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Daripada disebut menggandeng, akan lebih cocok kalau dibilang Sasuke sedang menyeret Sakura yang seakan kehilangan rohnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Gosip-gosip yang tidak jelas mulai beredar dari mulut ke mulut dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari penyebaran flu. Sakura hanya mendengus saat tak sengaja mendengar salah satu gosip yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Dini hari tadi, Barca menang melawan Madrid dengan skor 1-0. Sekalipun tidak menonton secarang langsung, Sakura tahu saat melihat berita olah raga di TV saat sarapan. Belum sampai sana keterkejutan Sakura, di depan rumah, Sasuke telah menunggunya dengan motor hitam kesayangan laki-laki itu.

"Belajar sana!" perintah Sasuke otoriter sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sakura saat mereka di depan kelas XI-B

"Iya… iya…" jawab Sakura tidak niat.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke menyabotase pipi Sakura dengan bibirnya, lalu segera kabur menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai atas, kelas XII-F.

Sakura masih akan tetap ditempatnya kalau tidak dikagetkan dengan pekikan histeris Karin dari dalam kelas.

"UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

_The End._

.

.

.

**646 Words**

Cukup tahu aja, saya seneng banget waktu tahu Madrid menang lawan Barcelona 2-1. Sayangnya yang nomor 8 nggak main. Dan saya masih keki dengan kekalahan Madrid melawan Bayern Muchen.

Dengan begini, Madrid nggak akan pernah keluar sebagai juara _Liga Champion_ tahun ini.

Selesai cuap-cuapnya. Maaf belom bisa lanjutin fic yang lain. Bye~

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

Finished at:

Wednesday, April 25, 2012

Friday, April 27, 2012

09.57 P.M. (WIB)

Published at:

Saturday, May 19, 2012

00.47 P.M.

**El Classico © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


End file.
